User talk:NOBODY
Hello reader! Welcome to my talk page, the place where you can talk to me. I read and reply to messages every day, and will reply to you between 6-24 hours of you messaging me. I answer any types of questions people ask me. Also, please note that I may not answer messages in the morning, as in the morning when I come on the computer, I peek at the , then begin doing my schooling. During the afternoon, I will answer and read messages only after I finish browsing the , as I have had a tendency in past years of looking at messages, browsing the recent changes, then forgetting I had a message to answer. ---- HELP!!! I can't go to the chat can you fix this plz -Saw69 Incomplete On pages like this where the incomplete template is used many times, would it be fine to just put one incomplete template under the levels header? --Anonymoustyd m 01:40, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Reminder Still waiting for an answer on the NFF wiki thread. You (yourself) fallen into that category really... Also, I am looking forward to chat with you privately regarding a few things. 11:30, January 21, 2016 (UTC) :Ooooooohhhhhhh SNAP Mr. E is just being relentless! *trips and falls into "that category"* 17:23, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Galleries Should galleries be under headers or on separate pages? --Anonymoustyd m 22:59, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Gallery captions I'm sorry for asking so much questions if I'm annoying you. I'm really stupid. :P Anyway, here's my question: should gallery captions be centred? I see some articles with centred captions but others without. :/ -- Wordmark idea I was taking a look at Nitrome Wiki's current wordmark and just thought in making a new font that could be used to change the styling a little. The final outcome of this idea is the image below, and if you think it's good enough maybe we could implement it on the next wordmarks from now on? Let me know what you think! http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/nitromefanfiction/images/c/ce/Nitrome_Kiwis.png 21:53, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Ultimate Briefcase You deleted the article with the following reason "Nitrome wiki only covers games developed by Nitrome". Now hold on. The main page says the following: the fan-managed encyclopaedia about 'Nitrome 'state "Nitrome games" that any user can edit. '' We strive to be your ultimate source for''' everything Nitrome'! ''only games. I really think we should have an article about it for that reason. (And I am willing to help editing it along with Anon). Also, while we are at it, why do we have articles about Miniclip, Adobe Flash and Box2D/Cocos2D? They arent Nitrome games either. They are sites, engines or tools. Also, I really hope your solution won't be changing the headline of the wiki... Maybe open this up for discussion? Thanks for reading. 21:44, February 7, 2016 (UTC) New Guy Hello, admin! I am CROATIAISTHEBEST, a new user on this wikia. Today, I made my first edit (probably last, as this wikia is perfect and has no mistakes) I just wanted to tell hello and if I ever find something worth editing, I will. I am glad to be a part of this beutiful wiki. ^_^ Blanking inactive user's profile policy Do we have or do we need a rule relating to inactive users? Austincarter4ever said that MatiasNTRM has again blanked the userpage of inactive user, which I agree with that it's wrong. As said, Matias has done this now twice, not sure when the first time happened. So, should there be a rule denying an editing of someone else's page without permission? 19:24, February 15, 2016 (UTC) Singular "they" vs. virgule While the use of singular "they" is considered "informal", I could have sworn you (or maybe another user) once said that using forward slashes in article body text is also considered informal. Granted, the use of a forward slash is also "somewhat" informal, not to mention its use for permitting gender neutral language only became more prominent since the late 20th century, compared to singular they, whose use, in context, dates back to around the 14th to 16th century. I've looked through multiple dictionaries; some don't even mention "they" in its singular form as an informal use. My Webster dictionary (1976) only mentions that "they" can be used to refer to a person generally or indefinitely. There's also an Oxford dictionary I own (but it's electronic so - ?) and that only seems to specify that informal "they" only occurs when you don't refer to the subject within the same sentence - "''They cut my water supply off" vs. "I asked a friend if they could help". Anywho, I say this because users such as myself and GouchnoxWiki have been using the singular form of "they" as a pronoun for "the player". Personally my quip with "he/she" is that it leaves even more room for dispute, such as the order (he/she vs. she/he) and perhaps the other forms this can be written in (why use "he/she" instead of "(s)he") whereas "they" is, in a sense, more definite, unified and arguably more concise. The point I'm trying to make here is that "he/she" and "they" for a singular subject such as "the player" both have been up for debate and can be considered informal. In that sense, wouldn't it be okay to use either set of pronouns for "the player"? Or, like I keep saying, why not simply refer to "players" indefinitely such that the group is plural and "they" becomes the ultimate non-debatable pronoun? Either way, perhaps this is worth bringing up in a forum thread. The usage of these pronouns nowadays is becoming even more and more disputed. 22:25, March 12, 2016 (UTC) 50th Gameathon Hello NOBODY! As you might know, a lot of the wikians participate in a weekly event, called the Nitrome Wiki Gameathon. We do this every week and it's a fun event to hang out, and take a little break of editing the wikia. Very soon, (to be exact, Today) will be the 50th gameathon, and it would really mean a lot to us if you could participate, or at least just join for a moment. To join the gameathon, all you need is a Google account. There is no need to use a microphone, as there is text chat. Thanks for taking your time for reading this, and I hope to see you at the gameathon! If you decide to join, just come to the Nitrome Wiki chat at 8.45PM EST so we can give you a link to the Hangout. IJZM 50th Gamethon Dear Nobody, You might not remember me, but I was AshBob5000 on Nitrome Universe. I just wanted to let you know that the Gamethon lasts longer than the 2 games we play. Most of the time 3 or more people are still there after 4 hours. Don't feel pressured to come, but there is a good chance we will all still be there after your dinner. Thanks. AshBob100 (talk) 00:26, March 27, 2016 (UTC) Advertisement User called Ruggy in Nitrome Wiki is advertising us on the newest blog article at Nitrome.com. But he also spams with it. I know that you ask why I don't report him? Why certainly, if I can remember my password to the site, which I don't right now. I am just unsure does it matter, if our Wiki is advertised by a stranger, who thinks he is best friends with us. -- 16:51, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Turnament/Rust Bucket navigation template As Nitrome is adding more and more content to Rust Bucket, the navigation template and pages are getting more and more crowded. The goal of a navigation template is to make it quick and easy to find the page relating to what element of the game you're looking for and thus has to be clear and straight forward. I've tried to keep this template as clean as possible, but there are a lot of elements in it, and it's sometimes difficult to quickly find what you're looking for (especially for the enemies and interactive objects). I propose that we add images to this template, much like it has been done in other wikis (1) (2). I want to keep it simple and plain, so i though that i could use the little icons from the brain monster's speech bubbles and make the missing ones in the same style. I don't know if you agree with this change on the template so i wanted to ask for permission first before setting myself a lot of icons to do. 13:03, April 2, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, you can repots my message as you see fit. Also, by "community support", you mean the approval of multiple members? I mean it's not that big of a deal i think. 18:46, April 2, 2016 (UTC) ::Well it might be a big deal if you want to start using images across all other game templates, which seems to be what NOBODY is suggesting. It would seem risky, on your end, to just go forth without making that change known. But if you do announce it, maybe the community will become more aware and actually help you. Just a thought, Gouchnox. 19:10, April 2, 2016 (UTC) :Well I have no plans for other templates to be fair, since this is more of a specific thing with this game having a lot of momentum with all the updates and large amount of content which makes the navigation template pretty crowded. I feel like these templates only require images when they contain a lot of of stuff, much like the Test Subject series one. I thought of making this one because it was convenient here, and i'm not saying that we should all jump on the bandwagon and do the same for all games. 19:21, April 2, 2016 (UTC) :::I think this would really help, especially for games where the components are not named. So in that sense, maybe if we can manage a clean design, then perhaps it would do well for other game templates to have this change. 21:23, April 2, 2016 (UTC) :I have a fair amount of sprites done in the same style as the icons from the speech bubble of brain monsters (link). The thing is that they have to be really small to not cluster the template (which is why i'm keeping them 10x11). Also i've yet to encounter brain monsters with a speech bubble for blobs or living stumps (edit: sorry, only blobs, living stumps don't have spawn icons), as the last room of level 37 is giving me lots of trouble. Those icons are likely not finished, for example the crab and mimic are gonna get a color change for sure. 21:55, April 2, 2016 (UTC) Regarding: Logo I'm afraid I cannot make a logo for Nitrome wiki now due to the lack of resources and I am not sure what to put in the logo. Athough the Rust Bucket sewer levels would do great, I have not beaten it yet so I do not have any interesting screenshots that is worthy of bieng a logo. Additionally, you ask me to make a logo yet you never used the one I made previously when Santi wasn't available. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:NOBODY#RE:_Logo Perhaps when I have cleared out the levels in Rust Bucket or if someone were to give me screenshots instead, only then would I be able to make a logo. -- 16:30, April 4, 2016 (UTC) : Hey Nobody, after a long playthrough of me having o go through these painful new levels, I have finally taken a few screenshots to put in the new logo. Well I hope this doesn't look indecent seeing as I had to alter a lot of things to make the sprites fit in the image. : -- 01:28, April 10, 2016 (UTC) Umm Noby... Can you revert my edit on the enemies page? Thanks. Simple message, do you know any programs available to decompile mobile games to see code, assets, etc. 11:40, April 13, 2016 (UTC) Re: Rust Bucket digital clock I don't remember at all how the clock got here, I just noticed it on the bottom corner of my screen when playing today. I had my data connection on, so it's not linked to that. My phone was updating an app or two and so I just assumed that Rust Bucket had a mini bug-fixing update and that the clock was a part of it. I don't know if it's intentional or not, but the fact that there is a unique hud and font to it led me to believe it was. I guess that it's pretty weird, but I don't know why or how it got here. I mean, this doesn't look like unintentional hud to me http://i.imgur.com/U2KiABH.png . 20:26, May 5, 2016 (UTC) Auto-Refresh Were you the one to add auto-refresh to the wiki? If so can you tell how? I want to help another wiki by having an admin add it there. Klemen702 (talk) 18:52, May 12, 2016 (UTC) : w:c:dev:AjaxRC 08:52, May 13, 2016 (UTC) Leap Day February 29th Level Hi NOBODY, this is I, AshBob5000, from nitrome.com. Here is the footage I recorded for the February 29th 2016 level. https://www.youtube.com/watch?edit=vd&v=PxrezBViyyg AshBob100 (talk) 23:30, May 12, 2016 (UTC) RE: Gouchnoxwiki That wasn't bad at all. But if you look closer the edits, I found them mocking me. This is what he said in characters (leap Day): "I know there are multiple poses, I was gonna act accordingly. Also if you don't know how to edit a table, don't do it. Feel free to give feedback and discuss about it, but I know what I'm doing here." The bold text refers to my edit. I found that rude, because I am still training code language. And this one is from enemies page: "Some of these names are to cringey not to change". I think that mocks me, because I feel Gouchnox does not respect my naming by first impression. There's some evidences I found. Nevermind, if you see him innocent. But what I want from him, is more good spirit. -- 14:14, June 30, 2016 (UTC) Need some help... Hi, I'm new to the wiki and I was wondering if I can learn more about templates and such? Help is appreciated! :^) HelpfulGuy (talk) 22:16, July 1, 2016 (UTC)